Omniversal Cross-Wars (group)
OCW / Omniversal Cross-Wars Is a debate group on facebook made to try and give the most accurate analysis on fictional vs. The group originated in the final months of 2014 and is expanding at a steady pace. Group rules: 1 - This is a place to have fun, so mild "offenses" will be permited, however offenses that are deemed to be on a higher tone will get a warning. Excesive repetition of minor offenses can be considered a higher tone offense as well due to being determinable as a constant abuse. 2 - This place allows free posts of any general kind of fictional topic, other topics will be up to admin decision wheter or not to permit. Furthermore, topics with adult content may be removed as this is a site friendly to underaged posters as well. 3 - Expanding on the previous rule, Vs matches that are determined far too uneven may be deleted, example: end of serie Goku vs Naruto. 4 - Standard guidelines for debating are to be followed, they are: *Neutral arena: the fight take place in a neutral arena where there is nothing to give advantage to a particular one of them, basically like a blank space. *Starting position: all fights start with the fighters face to face, 10 meters away from each other. If the beings are 5 meters tall or larger, this rule is bent so the starting position is proportional to there size (for example, if a being is 10 meters tall, theyll be 20 meters apart instead of 10) *Bloodlust rule: beings in a vs match are going all out to defeat each other and will do anything possible for them to win, even if it goes against there usual mindset. *Equalization rule: in order for certain match-ups to be possible, some traits of the characters are equalized. Examples - Any being with any sort of superhuman perception can see and touch Bleach characters, energy types from different universes are treated as equal or similar, etc. *Burden of proof: Whoever makes a positive claim (states that a character can do something) is the one who has to give proof of it. *Outliers: in fiction it is common that there are low-end or high-end feats that do not fit with what is actually shown to be consistant in the actual serie. If proven inconsistant, a feat can be discarded as outlier. *No Limits Fallacy: if there is no proof to say a character can do something then it is assumed he cant. Example: a normal human with mental powers isnt assumed to be able to affect a DBZ character with his mental powers unless he has shown the ability to affect beings near the level of power of a DBZ character. Trying to assume a character can use his powers on anything, without any basis is a fallacy. *Omnipotence: beings that are considered omnipotent can not be defeated by non-omnipotent beings. *Automatic concession rule: Be it a calc or in-serie evidence, if proof is provided and there is no factual debunk against the evidence, then it is considered an automatic concession regardless of personal opinion. In order for something to be debunked there must be actual logistic applied to it, and not just personal opinion refusing to accept it. Of course, this rule applies in adherence to the other vs guidelines mentioned above. 5 - Roleplay battles or joke battle between members will only be permited if an admin permits it. Posting this kind of topic without permission can result in instant deletion of the topic. 6 - Admins can remove conduct like spamming or advertising or other similar activities that shouldnt be permited on the group. If the admin decides that your behavior is improper and it is due to something not covered in rules 1-5, then he must tell you what you where doing wrong before being able to issue you a warning for that matter. 7 - The severity of breaking a rule will vary depending on the infraction and will be up to the admins, 1-5 warnings will get a ban. A 1-2 warning ban or permanent ban will be decided upon the entire admin group, not just 1. All members have to abide by this criteria, any problem just contact an admin and your issue will be resolved when possible. If an admin doesnt respond quickly you are free to contact another admin to get the issue resolved.